


New Year's at Shorty's

by MsWriteNow



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, ask prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriteNow/pseuds/MsWriteNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask Prompt filled: “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's at Shorty's

**Author's Note:**

> Generalpandathefourth sent: 50. Writer's preference  
> Alright so for this one I chose number 32. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

It was New Year’s Eve and the whole town was packed into Shorty’s. Well, it wasn’t QUITE the whole town, but Waverly sure felt like it was. “Thank God I don’t have to work,” Waverly thought to herself. She was one of the lucky few who were given half a day today. As she retrieved her drinks, she gave – what she hoped to be – an apologetic smile to the bartenders. She made her way back to her table where Nicole sat lazily smiling at her.

“Ya back!” Nicole shouted as she threw her arms in the air. “C’mere, Waves,” she patted the unoccupied seat next to her. Waverly giggled at how drunk Nicole was, but she knew she wasn’t too far behind her either. “My drink!” Nicole reached over, but Waverly easily swatted it away.

“I don’t think so, Miss Officer. I think you’ve had enough. These are mine now!” Waverly teasing poked her tongue out and pulled the drinks to her body.

“Noooooo, please. I’ll be good. Jusst gimmie.” Nicole pouted.

"God, how does she look so cute like that?" Waverly thought before she leaned in and kissed Nicole’s pout.

Nicole smiled contently. “Thas nice, but still want my drink.” She pouted again.

“You’re lucky that you’re cute,” Waverly grumbled and gave Nicole her drink. Nicole gleefully took the drink from Waverly.

“Alright everyone,” one of the bartenders yelled, “get ready for the countdown.”

“Wavy?” Nicole gently said. Waverly turned her attention back to the red-headed girl. “I just – I – I’m scared.”

Waverly was confused. What happened in the moment that she looked away to scare Nicole? “What’s wrong?”

“I-I think,” Nicole started and took a large gulp from her drink, “I think I’m…in love with you, and it fucking terrifies me.” Waverly’s jaw drops in surprise. Nicole nervously looked into Waverly’s blue eyes in a desperate attempt to read her mind.

“4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEARS!” The bar cheered. 

Waverly pulled Nicole in for a kiss. When she pulled back, she rested her forehead on Nicole’s and said, “I’m scared too, but we’ll figure it out together, yeah?”

“Hmm, yeah,” Nicole said returning to her giggly-drunk self. “Let’s dance!” She suddenly suggested as she pulled Waverly to the dance floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this one AFTER I posted it on tumblr, so this one has fewer mistakes :P


End file.
